Warmth
by Curlybear
Summary: Ginji and Ban find a new way to keep themselves warm when it's cold outside: Using each other! When they are so close and alone, it's also the perfect time to talk about Ginji's feelings on the IL retrieval. GinjixBan FLUFF!


_Hello. A new ficcie here. :) Hurray! I was driving around with my friend one day, and I began to wonder how Ban and Ginji managed to stay warm in the car when it was cold outside. I am so silly, I know. So this fic was produced. Throw in a little bit of angst and humour and you have a the perfect BanxGinji moment. Takes place a few days after the Mugenjou arc. Enjoy this. Please, pretty please, review! Thank you very much. :)_

_

* * *

_

_**Warmth **_

Ginji followed Ban through the empty streets. There were hardly any cars that drove by. The sky was a mournful brown, patched with dark clouds. Only a few moon beams broke through the thickness. The stars were hiding, using the clouds as blankets. They were smart, Ban thought; because it was very cold and even Ban was shivering slightly. He maintained his aloof expression though, walking steadily ahead. Ginji, however, was smiling, his radiance brighter than the moon. He did not seem to be bothered by the overpowering cold at the moment. Ban listened to him chatter away, giving him a noise of acknowledgement now and then.

"…And then I want some tuna!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down with eagerness. Ban rolled his eyes with exasperation.

"I get it, I get it. Now shut up already." He said, tiredly, but a grin appeared on his lips. Ginji stopped and giggled slightly, smiling back at his friend.

"Now come on, it's fucking cold out here." Ban said. He quickened his pace, wanting to get back to the car. He needed warmth. For some strange reason, the temperatures had dropped. Icy frost adorned the streets, glistening like stars. The air was bitter and dry and it seemed like snow would fall any minute. He had never tolerated the cold well, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He could take it, but he disliked it greatly.

"Okay!" Ginji said, enthusiastically. When he tried to take a step forward though, he felt his whole body freeze.

_**'Ginji…'**_

He heard his name being whispered from within the darkness. It came from the small alleyway beside him. It felt like the wind ensnared him and froze him, creating an unbreakable immobility.

_**'It's your fault…'**_

Each word captured him, their entities piercing him. He looked up with wide eyes, but he could only see dark shadows consuming the alleyway. When his gaze was fixed on the side street, inerasable images passed through his sight, reminding him of his pain and the pain he caused when he abandoned his duties.

_**'So many died…'**_

Ginji's heart thudded.

"Oi, Ginji? What are you doing, standing over there daydreaming?" He heard Ban say, irritably. His voice brought him back to reality though, breaking the visions like glass.

**Ban always saved him.**

Ban was all he could see now. He was staring at him with hard, sapphire eyes.

"What? Oh, Sorry Ban-chan… I'm coming." He said, confusion and acknowledgement gracing his features. Ban gave him a suspicious glance. Ginji came simply up to his side and they walked on. He gave him a small smile, but it did not fool Ban at all.

He could not help but feel concern when he noticed the abrupt change in his attitude, his eyes, they were empty. There was something he was not telling him. He was definitely harbouring heavy thoughts. Had something happened to him in Mugenjou? They had been separated for some time, so Ban did not know about _all_ the crap he had been through.

He remained quiet however, to see if Ginji would regain his normal behaviour.

They finally came to the car and they both sank in.

"Shit. It is so damn cold." Ban said, as he closed the door and moulded with the seat.

"I can't wait to sleep." Ginji said, stretching his arms in the air. He unleashed a yawn in the process. Ban smiled wryly at him before his gaze searched for a blanket, but he realized that they had never bothered buying one (besides, they were too expensive). Igniting the heat would just waste the much needed battery.

They could manage, he decided. They were way too tough for that kind of stuff anyway. Midou Ban-sama and Ginji, _the_ Get Backers, could handle a little bit of cold easily…

Or so he thought.

They tried to ignore the bitterness that wrapped itself around them, tried to sleep, but they could not.

Ginji was shivering strongly, so much that Ban could feel it. The cold mercilessly licked his body. He stroked his arms for warmth, but it was futile. Teeth clattered vigorously as he looked at Ban.

"Ban-chan… I'm cold." He whispered. His brown eyes were still lacking the life they usually possessed. Ban gave him a half-worried, half-angry stare. Then he sighed. He was mentally agreeing with him. He unconsciously stroked his own arms, mimicking Ginji's previous movements, but it was useless.

"I know…" He said, softly. Ban immediately dived into a deep pensiveness, trying to come up with another way to keep them warm. He was distracted though, for he felt Ginji's gaze upon him. He already knew what kind of look he was wearing without meeting his face, so he ignored his profound stare. It was pleading.

Ban knew Ginji was still hurting and it was damn hard to see him like that. He could barely stand it. And they were so cold…

"Come here." Ban ordered, with a hard tone. He was being impulsive, but it was the only way to keep warm.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji whispered as their eyes met again. Ban's cerulean eyes vanquished the darkness. His arms were slightly outstretched, as if welcoming him.

"It's the only way to stop you from fucking shaking so much. Come here." He said, angrily, but his voice was calm. Wordlessly, Ginji obeyed his partner. He moved over to his side.

They had some trouble in the beginning, despite how well adapted they were to each other. First, Ban was on top of him, but that only squished Ginji. Then, Ban reluctantly moved under him. That was just annoying and damn uncomfortable. Ban swore as he removed himself. Ginji was amused by the situation, and he laughed softly, which pleased Ban, but he still felt like he was stuck in an unsolvable knot, which was irritating. Ban cursed some more as he unceremoniously adjusted Ginji so that he was fitting against him. Ginji did not know where to place his arms though, and as Ban was still wriggling into different positions, he felt something dig into his ribs.

"Idiot…! That's your elbow poking my rib." Ban shouted. Ginji immediately rearranged himself.

"Sorry, Ban-chan." He said, as he snuggled closer to Ban. He shifted his arms so that they rested gently against Ban's chest. Surprisingly, they had managed to create a position where they were resting side by side, facing each other. It felt comfortable, and Ban was relieved. Ginji lowered his gaze, before leaning his head against Ban's shoulder.

Silently, as if it were the most natural thing to do, Ban wrapped his arms around him as he suddenly felt Ginji bury his face into his shirt. He felt Ginji's golden coils tickle his chin as he rested it on his head. They fit each other well, like two puzzle pieces. It never felt strange with Ginji. It always felt right. It took some time, but Ban learned to automatically welcome Ginji's frequent need for closeness. Like now.

Ginji was subdued, sinking into himself. They did not say anything, and Ban realized that Ginji was returning to his pain.

Eventually, Ginji's shivering subsided, and Ban relaxed, his tenseness diminishing. He was getting warmer too. Ban could feel his eyes getting heavier, but he knew that Ginji was still awake. And neither of them would get any sleep until Ginji's feelings were sorted out. Ban sighed heavily, before ruffling Ginji's hair. Ginji's heavy breathing calmed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked. Ginji looked up at him, chocolate eyes swirling with emotions.

"Ban-chan… I…" He began, but his voice broke. Ban was slightly surprised as he noticed tears form in his eyes. Ban grew hard and serious. He had been right.

"There's something you haven't told me, isn't there? About Mugenjou…" He muttered. Ginji nodded softly, trust applied on his face.

"When I turned into Raitei, I saw many horrible images: of children dying and monsters approaching… I saw them today as well. It hurts… Because I know I am the cause of it…" He said, trying to hold back the tears. He could hardly win the battle.

"Ginji…" He whispered, and he gained his full attention.

"It's okay." He said, strengthening his grip around Ginji to amplify his words. He gave him a smirk, a warm one. He knew he needed this. His different feelings and emotions were colliding, and he had kept it inside for so long. Ginji was usually an open person, so he was not used to holding everything in like Ban was. Ginji could no longer maintain his mask, and it fell, crumbling like sand. Ban allowed him.

Ginji let it all out.

Tears streamed down his face, and he wept gently. He stained Ban's shirt as he buried his face in his chest, trying to absorb his comfort and warmth. He clenched his fists. Ban just held him, reminding Ginji that he was there for him. Ginji's body was shaking due to the emotion that he was pouring out. Ban thought maybe that the cold had returned to him.

"…Still cold?" Ban asked, feeling his body vibrate against his. He guessed it could be sheer emotions too though.

"No. I am warm… Thanks to you… Thank you, Ban-chan…" He said, gratefully. Ban was right again.

"It was not your fault, Ginji… You know that, right?" Ban whispered. He could feel Ginji silently nod his head with agreement.

"Thank you…"

Then, words were no longer needed.

Once again, his shivering gradually diminished, and he could eventually hear him breathe peacefully. Sleep had finally claimed him. Finally, he thought.

"Don't hide anything from me, you idiot. I'll just worry…" He added, even though he knew that Ginji could not hear him. He tightened his embrace, before closing his eyes.

Ban slept calmly that night, because Ginji saved him too, from his demons.

**And they were warm. **

_**- Curlybear**_


End file.
